microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Bokonton
=Bokonton Legal Constitution= This Constitution is the supreme law of the nation. Citizenship A Citizen of Bokonton is one who has been born, Emigrated to,granted naturalisation, or been given Citizenship to our Nation. A naturalised citizen is one aged 14 or older, who completes and submits of their own accord, and on their own behalf, a detailed application, which is reviewed, and if successful, approved in writing. Status Bokonton is a Democratic Monarchy/Monarchracy. The Monarch and the PM rules as heads of Bokonton. They may pardon, to conduct foreign affairs, and to all other representative functions of the State. The President and Vice-President are elected by the National Parliament with precedence over all other business. Every resident citizen with the right to vote who has attained 5 credits is eligible for the office of President or Vice-President. Before taking office, President and Vice-Presidents take the following Oath or Affirmation: "I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute this office, honoring and protecting the Constitution of the State." (5) The President shall not be held accountable for actions performed in the exercise of his office except in the case of high treason, may be indicted only by the National Parliament, and shall be tried only by the Supreme Court.These are: *The Ruling Monarch *The -current- Prime Minister. These rule equally and advise each other on national matters. Information The State Motto is "Freedom, integrity, friendship, peace." The capital of the State is the Capital of Bokoton, Natillyah. The State promotes: * public health care; *education and schooling; *schemes for social welfare; *preservation and development of culture; *preservation and maintenance of historical objects; and *environmental protection. Bokonton strives for and promotes worldwide peace, intermicro and intermacronationally. Elections Elections are open to those over 2 State Credits. This does not apply to one's age, but in how much they have contributed to the nation. Credits are awarded by the monarchy and the government. Elections are free, equal, and ballots are completely private. Laws, Acts and Bills Bills can be introduced only by the Members of Parliament . They can be suggested by Citizens with 4 or more credits. These must be passed through a vote. Human Rights Bokonton acknowledges liberty and equality of all humans. Human dignity must be respected in any case. Everyone is free to do or not to do whatever he or she chooses. Everyone is responsible for acts freely chosen. Slavery is abolished. Everyone has the right to life and bodily integrity. Everyone has the right to remain free (personal freedom). All citizens are free to reside anywhere in, move throughout, enter, and leave the Territory.Capital and corporal punishment are abolished. Torture is prohibited. All Citizens have the right to live or die. Voluntary Euthanasia is legal. Everyone has the right to acquire, own, possess, exclusively use, and convey private property.Property may not be taken without due compensation. Everyone has the right to testify and inherit. Everyone has the right to choose and practice his or her religion, creed, conscience, faith, confession, and belief. Everyone can refuse to give religious instructions. Everyone can, on the basis of conscience, refuse to serve in armed forces. Everyone has the right to freely express and disseminate his or her opinions. The Freedom of the press and other media is guaranteed.Everyone has the right to freely retrieve information from publicly available sources.Censorship is abolished. Everyone has the right to peacefully assemble.Everyone has the right to associate with others. This includes association in political parties.Every adult has the right to marry one partner.Everyone has the right to privacy.The home is inviolable.The privacy of letters as well as the secrecy of mail and telecommunication are inviolable. All citizens have the right to freely choose their occupation, their place of work, and their place of study or training.There is no duty to work. Forced labor is banned. Everyone has the right to research and conduct science.Everyone has the right to perform arts.Everyone has the right to teach and to found private schools. Section Citizens can at any time give up their citizenship. Everyone has the right to collective self-determination including the right to decide about membership in regional or local entities. The State guarantees these rights through adequate powers of decentralized regional and local governments.All citizens have the right to civil disobedience and resistance against attempts to abolish this constitutional order, should no other remedy be available. Everyone has the right to found political parties respecting the principles of secularity, sovereignty, and democracy. Everyone is free to carry on political activities in or with such parties. Everyone has the right to procreation. Parents have the right to bringing up and educating their children. They have the right to decide about their children's participation in religious instructions.If a child does not wish to participate, and is found to have good reason to not participate, they may not be forced. All humans are equal before the law.Matrimonial equality and legitimacy equality are guaranteed. Same Sex marriages are legal. No person may be discriminated against or privileged on the basis of sex, gender, origin, race, language, origin, parentage, creed, faith, sexuality, or nobility. Protection of human dignity is a duty of the State.The institution of marriage has the special protection of the State. Families, mothers, and minors have the special protection of the State.Everyone persecuted on political grounds has the right to asylum. Everyone has the right to lifelihood, health care, shelter, and education. Mothers have the special support of the State.Everyone has the right to a fair trial. Evidence obtained illegally is inadmissible. Everyone has the right of access to all state information required for the exercise or protection of any of his or her rights (file access). Everyone has the right to trial by jury. No one may be deprived of liberty or property without due process of law. Same -sex marriage 'Marriage' with its religious connotations, is not related to the State in any way in Bokonton.Various religions may decline or assent to marry whomever they choose in whichever fashion. However,State/Legal unions are, again, a completely different kettle of fish. Pre-nuptials are drawn up between 2 (or more ) parties, and as long as they are deemed to be fair, the marriage may go ahead. That said, there is a limit for how old you must be to marry, at least 18, with or without your parental consent. Abortion A potential Human being (feotus) and a Human Being (living) are definitely not equal, and although the baby is a human life, it is a potential life, the mother is already a full, human life. Abortion is not so different than choosing not to get pregnant rather than waste eggs, but the issue is closer because unborn babies 'have a face', and our instinct to nurture is triggered. A woman has the complete right to her own body, and by forcing her to have an unwanted child, she could die or it could destroy her, mentally of physically, or the same could happen to the child. Euthanasia Euthanasia is not legal but 'assisted suicide is'. Allowing Euthanasia could lead to doctors taking unforgivable liberties with our lives. But each person must first convince us they are of sound mind and have a consistent wish to die. Category:Constitutions